


Story Blips/Idea Blips

by SebIsSoap



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, because these are just tiny stories that pop into my mind, not full stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebIsSoap/pseuds/SebIsSoap
Summary: They're not oneshots, they're not full stories, they're just little ideas that pop into my head when I'm playing a game or watching something.They're incomplete ideas, please keep that in mind.Multiple fandoms, sometimes not even fandoms.If you really liked an idea, please tell me! I'm all for hearing what stories I should write.Cool, thanks for sitting through my ideas!





	1. Corrin, You don't have to fight alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Revelations spoilers!  
> Like seriously, this is based on the endgame fight.

"Mozu. I need you to go back to our home." Sebastian spoke to his wife, who was staring in horror at the towering dragon in front of them.

"N-No! I can't! I can't lose you like I lost my village!" Mozu cried, running towards Sebastian.

But Sebastian tapped the roster list, and just like that, she was gone.


	2. Disbelief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therion doesn't quite believe that Cyrus has a friend in Quarrycrest.  
> (Minor spoilers for Chapter 2 of Cyrus' story)

"Now if you three could stay here while I go talk with my colleague, I would be most grateful," Cyrus spoke.

Therion shrugged and walked off to go steal someone's belongings.

"Sure thing," Alfyn said casually, trotting off to buy more healing grapes.

"Then I'll set up shop here for a while!" Tressa gleefully exclaimed, grabbing a table out of her backpack.

Cyrus nodded, and walked up the stairs to the living district.

After a short pause, Therion ran back to Alfyn and Tressa in a hurry.

"Alright, where'd he go?"

Alyfn shrugged.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't believe he has a friend here. I don't fully trust him," Therion said.

"Oh come on Therion!" Tressa sighed, "You don't fully trust anyone in our group, that's just how you are."

Therion appeared a little wounded at her comment.

"Alright, fair point-- He's up there, look!" Therion said, as he pointed up to the highest house in town.

"What?" Alfyn said, confused, "We've been in that house... there's no one there!"

"Exactly!" Therion exclaimed.

The three watched in silence as Cyrus knocked on the previously empty house's door.

They watched as Cyrus leaned on the side of the wall and moved his hands in an odd pattern.

Then the door opened, and out stepped a blonde woman who looked quite annoyed.

"So somebody does live in that house?" Tressa said, bewildered.

"I don't think so. Did you guys see Cyrus' hands? They moved like he was casting a spell." Therion mumbled to the two quietly.


End file.
